


december 20th: kiss it better

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: hurtdan falls through the coffee table





	december 20th: kiss it better

Within the span of around ten seconds, Dan goes from standing, to crashing through the glass coffee table with a thud, and the sound of glass splintering around him. Within the next two seconds, Phil is already pulling up a half conscious Dan up off the floor, feeling sick with the sensation of his heart leaping out of his chest and into his throat.  
  
Ten minutes later, Dan is still trying to convince him that he’s fine.  
  
“I’m fine Phil. I didn’t even get any glass in me,” he tells him as he shuffles away from him where they sit on the sofa. Dan even holds up his long, bare arms to prove his point.  
  
Phil frowns nonetheless. “Dan, you fully passed out. You could have gotten hurt,” he tells him, pulling him back in where he was snuggled against him.  
  
He can feel Dan chuckle beside him.  
  
“It happens sometimes. Slow blood. Long body. Doesn't exactly go hand in hand.”  
  
Phil sighs, his brows are now permanently fixated in a sad little frown. He’s never heard of orthostatic hypotension, and he’s never known Dan to ever mention that he’d had it in the year and a half that they’d known each other. Either way, it’d shaken him a little to watch Dan spring up from the couch after a gruelling couple of hours of studying, just to watch him from across the room go so pale so quickly, and for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and legs to wobble underneath him, body falling like a logged tree.  
  
It wasn’t exactly fun.  
  
“You sure you’re okay though?” Phil asks, petting through his straightened hair. “You didn’t hit your head did you? Is your neck feeling alright? Because if it feels a little weird we should-“ Phil begins to ramble as his brain starts to pump out bad scenario after the last, but Dan stops him with a steady and heavy hand on his thigh.  
  
“Phil. I’m fine. My head is alright and my neck is doing great. I’m okay,” he assures him pulling away for a second, staring right into his eyes deeply.  
  
Phil sighs again, pulling him back into the comfort of his arms. “You scared the hell out of me, Dan.” Phil whispers gently, fingers still carding through his hair.  
  
Dan hums and snuggles in closer. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I scared you, but I can assure you I’m fine. No one got hurt,” Dan whispers back.  
  
After a beat of silence, Phil gives a little grunt of laughter, and Dan pulls away to look up at him with a puzzled look.  
  
“Well actually, the table got hurt,” Phil jokes, his voice still quiet. “You completely shattered it.” He points a foot in its direction.  
  
They both look towards the centre of the living room where the remains of their coffee table stands. They hadn’t bothered to clean up the glass that sprinkled over the rug just yet. Once Phil had gotten Dan up off the floor, checking every visible inch of his skin for any glass possible poking out of him, he’d sat him on the sofa and nursed him with a warm mug of tea.  
  
Dan snorts a laugh and lifts his leg up to wriggle a socked toe against Phil’s leg.  
  
“Oi, you’re not allowed to make fun of me. I have a problem,” he laughs.  
  
Phil frowns again. “Why didn’t you tell me? You had this weird blood thing?” Phil still finds it bizarre that his boyfriend had this condition, something mildly serious, and he’d never known about it.  
  
“It’s not a big deal Phil. Really. I’ve only ever passed out like,” he pauses to think, “ten times in my life?”  
  
“Ten times?” Phil asks shocked. Dan had managed to actually pass out ten times from this, and Phil had never known. Never even had a clue.  
  
Dan laughs again, “Yeah but it used to happen when I’d get out of bed to fast, and I’d end up falling back down on my mattress. I’ve never gotten hurt from it. Promise.” Dan holds out his pinky finger and Phil finds comfort in intertwining his own with it. Neither of them pull away.  
  
“You could have though. You could have gotten hurt and I wouldn’t know what to do,” Phil mutters sadly.  
  
Dan pulls his hand to his lips by the finger and presses his lips against his knuckles. “But I didn’t. And even if I did, you would really,” he assures him. “You always know what to do.”  
  
Phil just wriggles his finger against his, and Dan wriggles back. They both giggle.  
  
“I’m bad at that stuff. Hospitals and blood.” Phil grimaces. Just the thought of having a broken and bloody Dan to take to hospital is enough to make his body go cold for a second. He shakes the thought from his head almost immediately.   
  
But Dan takes his hand in his and gives it a quick squeeze. “As long as we don’t do anything stupid or dangerous, we won’t have to deal with that stuff.”   
  
Phil looks up at him, into his warm brown eyes. “What if we do though?” They couldn’t always assume they’d be okay, and as much as Phil wanted to wrap the two of them in bubble wrap and keep them both safe from any harm, he couldn’t. Life didn’t work like that.  
  
Dan smiles at him. “Then we’ll just take care of each other. Like we always do.”  
  
Phil smiles, and leans in to kiss him on the lips. They linger for a while, before they’re both pulling away.  
  
“Just don’t go round getting hurt then? Okay?” Phil whispers, and Dan nods with a bite of his lip.  
  
“I’ll try,” he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
